Breaking Free
Breaking Free 'is the eighth case of Kensington Heights and the third case of the Botanical Gardens. Case Background When going around for a stroll in the gardens, a body bag was found in a pond, and inside was Troye Bebal, a student at the secondary school. He was known to be a prominent football player, and the boyfriend of Zara Monty, a student as well. Duchesse said that Troye drowned, and in the body bag she found some seaweed, which contained traces of nuts, and since Troye was allergic, they came from the killer. Zara was spoken to immediately, when asked a little about herself, she gave a list of things, and mentioned that she was a leader of an anti-LGBT group, ROX-ANN required to search a database for what LGBT meant, and was an immediate supporter of the concept. ROX-ANN asked Zara why she would be against it. Zara held her cross necklace and said that it was against God's will. ROX-ANN decided this was a time to stop talking to Zara and left. Chasity Growers, the the teacher of Troye was spoken to when Troye's work was found with really negative results from Chasity. Chasity said that Troye was failing in school, and she was often brutal with her students as she felt it helped her students. Tony Lucas was spoken to. After serious grilling, Tony revealed that he and Troye were together, Tony said that after football practice, he and Troye would meet up in secrecy away from Zara. Zara Monty was found guilty of killing Troye. Zara said that Troye was going against God's law. And that he needed to be punished. She asked Troye out to the Botanical Gardens, she kept the body bag near the shed and knocked him out and stuffed him into the bag and pushed him down into the river. She was sentenced to 20 years imprisonment. After the trial, Chasity was spoken to again because ROX-ANN didn't believe her about what she said previously. Chasity revealed that she was for anti-LGBT, and that she and Zara were outraged with the amount of LGBT people there were in the school. ROX-ANN decided she wanted to find something on Chasity to have her removed, so they searched around her office, and found some cocaine. They sent it to Percius, who revealed it was pure cocaine, so ROX-ANN arrested Chasity. Then, the team spoke to Tony, who after admitting was with Troye, was distraught. Tony said that he wanted to find Troye's laptop as it had some of his memories with Troye on it. The team looked around the shed, and found Troye's laptop, after giving it to Cora Portillini, who said that it was officially Troye's. Tony thanked them and left. Finally, the team spoke to Mercedes Bebal, who had had her life torn apart ever since Troye's death. Mercedes said that by the pond, where Troye was killed, were some snowdrops were being planted, Troye's birth plant. At the pond, the snowdrop seeds were left among some flowers, and the team returned them to Mercedes, who thanked them and planted them on Troye's grave. Victim * '''Troye Bebal '(found stuffed in a body bag in a pond) Murder Weapon * '''Body Bag Killer * Zara Monty Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats nuts. * This suspect has a cold. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears brown. * This suspect has wet clothing. * This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect has a cold. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats nuts. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect has a cold. * This suspect eats nuts. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has wet clothing. * This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats nuts. * This suspect has a cold. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has wet clothing. Killer's Profile * The killer eats nuts. * The killer has a cold. * The killer wears brown. * The killer has wet clothing. * The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Trivia * The case name is taken from the iconic song from the 2006 musical ''High School Musical''. Category:Cases made by Kit0804 Category:Botanical Gardens Category:All Fanmade Cases